The Golden Time Machine
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Harry Potter's children travel into the past after Lily had found a Golden Time Machine in the backroom of her father's study. Her older brother James Sirius Potter had the bright idea to go to the past, to the year 1994. What will happen? Will their parents go and get them? Will they want to change the past? adopted from Dominique Weasley. I was reminded of this story by 19agbrown
1. Chapter 1

It's was just a normal day like always, the oldest daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter nee Weasley, Lily Luna Potter was waiting in the Study of her father, she was waiting for her father as he had promised her something. She normally would be with her mother, but her mother was with her younger sister Minerva Hermione Potter and so she was, of course, bored out of her mind until she saw spotted a gold glittering time machine. The Time Machine was in the room that was normally locked, but today the door was left open. She ran into the room and just stared at it, but yelling out for her two brothers.

"What is it, Lily? Are you going to be murdered? You were screaming bloody murder" James asks/said and Lily just looks at him

Albus, on the other hand, was just staring at the machine his nine-year-old sister found. He next looks at the door and remembered that his Uncle Ron was in this room and so he must have forgotten to lock it back up. Out of the corner of an eye he saw James messing around.

"No, but look what I found," Lily said like he had hit gold, Albus just rolled his eyes at his sister, but look excited

"It's a Time Machine" Albus announced to his siblings excitedly as James look at the machine

"We're going to the past and look the year is already set" James yelled excitedly

"NO, we're going to be in trouble and I refuse to be in trouble because of you," Lily said firmly

"You can go first then, miss. Goody daddy girl." James said to her before she was pushed inside the Machine

"AHHHHH JAMES YOU ARE DEAD" Lily yelled

Albus just look as James jumped inside and he was about to when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Al, where are you going?" Albus turned to see Minerva his six-year-old sister who look like Lily except her eyes are shared by him and their father bright green

"Mini, I'm going to go watch over our siblings. You stay here okay" Albus said sweetly to his youngest sister and the turned around

"NO" Albus heard Minerva screamed and grabbed his leg, Albus was so shocked that he lost his balance and fell in the Machine with his young sister along for the ride.

When Albus opened his eyes, he stared up at Minerva's face up close and personal to him.

"AHHHH" Albus screamed and that causes Minerva to scream and start crying before she was picked up by someone

Lily who was pushed inside the machine first and had woken up first, she saw the Weasley family staring at her and then at James who arrived next. Third were both Albus and Minerva, which causes a question to come to her mind. Why was Minerva here? Unless she walked in at the moment Albus was going to jump, which may be true. Her train of thought stopped when she heard Albus scream and Minevra soon after as well as crying. Then a fourteen-year-old boy came up and picked her sister up, Lily decided to ignore the past version of her family and focus on her git of a brother.

"James, you-"Lily was interrupted

"You found it Lily" James argues before she could

Albus got up from the ground with the help of the fourteen-year-old past version of his father.

"Who are you?" Albus heard his uncle Charlie asks Lily who stopped fighting with James

Meanwhile back in the year 2017, Harry and Ginny were looking for their children with no luck.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ginny screamed after she ran into Harry's study, just to find Harry staring at the supposed to be locked door. The golden time machine that their godson Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin managed to build and Harry had locked it away deeming it to be dangerous. Which it should be just thinks about if a remained Death Eater could do with it

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW, LILY WAS IN HERE JUST AN HOUR AGO. WHY WAS THAT DOOR UNLOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACED? ANSWERED ME THAT GINNY?" Harry yelled/asked

Harry and Ginny calmed down, afterward they just looked at each other and just knew why the door was unlocked. Ron had forgotten again and this time, something did happen; their children are in the past. Harry looked closer to the machine and just shared

"They set it on the year 1994," Harry said with a hint of fear for his children as he never told them of the events of the past

Ginny looked at the year, then at Harry and back at the machine with worry in her eyes

Back in the past, the Weasley family plus Hermione Granger and Harry Potter who holding Minerva was staring at the two siblings that were fighting until Charlie asks a question, but the two resumed fighting. Harry looks at Minevra and stared at her eyes, which are the same as his. He picked her up from who he thinks is her brother, because of reasons he doesn't understand as it was like his body moved on its own. The moment he picked her up and she stared at him, she stopped crying and smiled at him and Harry would be lying if he said it didn't give him a warming feeling. Harry looked back at the two and Albus who had walked over to them.

"Lils, I said I was sorry-"

"No, you didn't" Lily corrected James

"I'm sorry what else do you want me to say?" James said/asks, Lily raised an eyebrow

"You to kill yourself, causes dad's gonna kill us for your stupidly," Lily said coldly

"Hello, we're still here" Charlie suddenly cut in, causing the three kids to look at him again

"Right" Lily answered

"So tell us who you are," Ron asks rudely

"Ronald" Hermione scolded and the kids and Harry smiled

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, this git is James Sirius Potter, this is Albus Severus Potter and that is the youngest Minevra Hermione Potter" Lily introduces all of them and point to Minerva who had fallen asleep.

Everyone simply stared at her, when she had said, Potter. Harry look at the little girl in his arms and then at the three kids in front of them. James and Albus look like him expect James has bright brown eyes that he knows well and Albus have his eyes. Lily looks like Ginny with the hair and eyes, while this little girl in his arms has red hair like her sister, but with his eyes. Harry can already guess who the mother is.

"We're from the future" Lily calmly stated like it was an everyday thing

"REALLY" they all shouted expect Harry who was busy trying clam down a rudely woken girl

"Yesssssssssssss." James cut in

"And we're here because someone pushed me into the time machine" Lily added

"YOU FOUND IT"

"YOU PUSHED ME"

"GUYS STOP!" Albus yelled at his siblings at the top of his lungs

"Tell him to stop!" Lily said to Albus at the same time as James

"Tell her," James said to Albus at the same time as Lily

"Just shut up both of you, can't you see Mini started crying again?" Albus said pointing at the crying six-year-old; Lily and James look at their sister, and again each other

"So who are your parents? Your dad's obviously Harry, but who your mother?" Ron asks and Harry rolled his eyes He already figures it out that's its Ginny

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" James answered, eager to see what happens like a true prankster

"WHAT" everyone yelled out expect Harry who's trying to calm Minerva down and was growing annoyed with everyone who was shouting

Lily giggled at that but also sees her fourteen-year-old dad was having trouble with Mini, but she knows it all because of the shouting

"And for the next reveal, Ron and Hermione are our Uncle and Aunt," Albus said with an evil grin on his face

"WHAT" Ron and Hermione both shouted, Lily, can see her dad was getting even more annoyed before she could stop her brothers James

"They even have a son and daughter Rose and Hugo," James said with a grin

"WHAT" everyone expects Harry yelled out in shock, Lily can see her dad had finally had it and so she got headphones out from behind her, where she got them she will never tell and put them on. James and Albus saw that and look at each other and did one thing cover their ears.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP; YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME OR MINEVRA ONE BIT. THE NEXT PERSON WHO YELLS WILL FIND OUT WHAT MY REAL TEMPER IS LIKE." Harry yelled with venom in his voice, causing everyone to be silent

"Thank you," Harry said and was about to focus on Minerva again when he saw Ron was about to speak

"Shout Ronald, I dare you," Harry said as he stared at Ron with a look in his eyes promising pain

Everyone included Arthur and Molly who had seen one other person angry ad Harry was and that was his mother Lily; they all back away from Ron who was shaken with fear. Harry smiled and looks at Minerva, who had stopped crying and was giggled at Harry's anger.

Everyone expect James, Albus, and Lily were looking between father and youngest daughter.

"Don't worry said the voice of Lily, causing everyone to look at her

"What?" Ginny ask her future daughter

"Minnie always giggles at dad's anger or rather everything dad does more than she does with mom anyway," James said

Ginny was hurt by that, it seems one child of hers like their father more than their mother.

"Besides Uncle Ron, you were lucky," Albus said to Ron who looks at him in shock

"Lucky? That was lucky? How was that lucky?" Ron asks Albus, but it was Lily who answered

"Because that was just the Evans family temper, you haven't seen the Potter temper or the Black temper that he inherited or will inherit from his godfather Sirius," Lily said calmly

Everyone stared at the girl with wide eyes

"Or worsts the combine temper version," James said with a grinned

"Wh-what the combine temper version?" Hermione asks as well as being afraid of the answer

"All his tempers combine together; you named it Aunt Hermione after Uncle Ron had gotten him so angry that dad in his anger causes his magic to leak out and destroyed half of Potter Manor. Mom, of course, wasn't angry at dad, but she sure was angry at you Uncle Ron as she had warned you that dad wasn't having a good day." Albus answered

Molly listened to her middle grandchild as he explained and looked at Harry who looks so sweet, but knew his tempers are any, but sweet. She looks at her grandchildren.

"And what tempers do you have?" Molly asks and everyone looks at her and then at the kids

"Potter-" James said first

"Weasley-"Albus said second

"And Evans mix, Mom's named that one" Lily finishes for brothers

Molly stared at them as did the rest of her family included Hermione, before looking Harry and then at each other and promise each other not to anger any of the Potters.

"But you have to be careful with Minnie," Lily said sternly

"Yeah, she likes to take after dad in more ways than one" James agreed

"You would know you got her angry and she bit your leg and started hitting you at the same time," Albus told James still amused by that memory

"Hehe, you screamed like a little girl and I am one," Lily said laughing

"Hey, they hurt, she's got sharp teeth. Let her bite you and see how you handle her shark teeth." James said defending himself

" _Monsters"_ Everyone expect Arthur, Molly and Ginny thought, Arthur was trying not to laugh

" _Oh dear looks like Harry and Ginny's children are like Fred and George pranksters,"_ Molly thought

" _So my children will be like Harry and me. Didn't I bit one my older brothers when I was younger?"_ Ginny thought/asks herself and for some reason, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, and Charlie had been reminded of those times that they had gotten bit by their younger sister


	2. Chapter 2

In Potter Manor, 2017; thirty-seven-year-old Harry James Potter paces back and forth, while Ginny just looks at the machine and then at Harry.

"I'm going to kill them when they come back. First I will kill Ron for not locking the door. What was he thinking? What were they thinking? And to take their youngest sister with them a six-year-old." Harry muttering to himself

"Should we just go back and recuse them ourselves" Ginny suggested harrying who stopped pacing and looking at Ginny.

"Fine" Harry said

"Great, now let gets the machine working and I will go pack," Ginny said jumping up

"Ok-wait pack? Ginny this isn't a vacation" Harry said staring at Ginny as she laughs and walks away

Harry just turned the machine and looks at the controls and set the year to 1994. He then waiting for Ginny, when Ginny arrived she had tons of bags and suitcases; which causes Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"Ginny, why are there many bags and suitcases?" Harry asks his wife

"Because Harry, we don't know how long before we can get back and we do need clothes," Ginny said with a smile

"You're planning something" Harry stated, but turned around and then saw another control

"Ginny did you know there's a control for location?" Harry asks, causing Ginny to look over

"No, but I'm sure that wasn't there before right?" Ginny asks looking at that one control

"No, and that makes me wonder what Ron was even doing here with the machine. Also, do you where's Teddy is?" Harry said/asks Ginny

"Ron's been avoided me ever since I got onto him for upsetting you more after I warned him. As for Teddy, well I called Victoire and she said that she hadn't see Teddy all day, so chances are before the kids found it and the reason Ron's secretly been coming to this room." Ginny said and Harry look at her

"Teddy's in the past" they both at the same time

Harry and Ginny turned toward the machine, Harry chooses a location instead of it being on random. Ginny dumped all the suitcases and bags inside, before jumping inside too. Harry look at the location option and he hoped that it will send Ginny and him to the right location to the past version of Potter Manor. With that thought in mind, he jumped inside hoping for the best. When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in a very dark Manor; Ginny was looking around.

"Potter Manor, well it's never too early for a fixer-upper," Ginny said looking around and then toward him cracking a smile

"Oh Gin," Harry said getting up as he shook his head, when he was fully up he turned toward the window

"It will be dark soon here in the past and hopefully wherever the kids are, they will find a safe place to keep. I wish I've told them about the past my past full of danger." Harry said looking out

"Harry, you wanted to protect them and Teddy too. But they all inherited curiously the both of us. Teddy got it from Remus and Tonks too. You can't protect them from that." Ginny said and Harry turned toward her

"I can try," Harry told her as he walks past her and grabbed four suitcases, two for each hand

Ginny just look sadly at Harry, Harry had always been protective toward the children especially toward both Teddy and little Minevra for different reasons. Ginny grabbed the bags and follows Harry upstairs. She hopes that the machine took them to her family and hopefully in the morning they can find them with her family. With some luck, they can find Teddy too.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron still can't get over the fact that he will marry Hermione. He sure she had gotten beautiful, but she was his friend just like Harry is his friend. But not only does he marry her, but have children her; he can't seem to wrap his head around it. He looks at Lily who was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You mean that not only are we married, but we have children as well?" Ron asks, afraid of the answer

"Yesssssssss" Lily said with a singing tune and smile had turned into a nasty one

"Het Lils, don't you think dad would be worried by now, we could go back now," Albus remarked

"Tell that to our trouble-making brother, will you," Lily told Albus with a tone that says she's annoyed by their brother and him

"You don't have to be such a-"Albus was saying until James interrupted

"HEY YOU, MAKE TROUBLE TOO REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU STOLE DAD'S INVISIBILITY CLOAK AND RAN AWAY. HE GROUNDED HIS LITTLE FLOWER FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS." James yelled

"First of all Jamie, I'm not his little flower at least not anymore" Lily muttered that last part "And secondly, you're an insufferable git," Lily told her brother calmly

"PEACEEEEEEEEE" Albus yelled

"Oh get out of this, Albus" both James and Lily said punching Albus in the stomach making him groan in pain

Harry walked back in after putting Minevra in a bed, just in time to see James and Lily punching Albus in the stomach. What worst is that the Weasleys and Hermione just stood there, still in shock or not now he's mad again. He walked over to the two siblings still fighting and the third was on the ground groaning in pain.

"ENOUGH" Harry yelled at them, causing James and Lily to freeze and look up at him

"What is wrong with you too? Do you think it okay to punch someone? Would you like it if someone punches one of you?" Harry asks in a disappointed tone as he helps Albus up

"No" both James and Lily muttered at the same time

"Good, now say sorry to your brother and then at each other. Now" Harry said/demanded

Harry stared at them as they do what he told them too and then turned toward the Weasleys and Hermione, while still having sight of the kids.

"And what exactly were all of you were doing? They just punch their brother and you can clearly see Albus in pain, so why didn't you all do something instead of just standing there?" Harry asks them before they could speak; he continued "I know that mine and Ginevra's kids from the future are here and that Ron will marry Hermione is shocking, but come on, get a grip" Harry said

"Can we stay here for tonight, causes daddy our time daddy will kill us if we go back" Lily pleas

"Of course dears, but you will need to face your parents someday, they will be dead worried you four. Albus, James are those your names you can sleep with Harry and Ron, while Lily and little Minevra-"Molly was interrupted by Harry

"No," Harry said, shocking Molly who turned to look at him

"What? Harry dear-"Molly started

"If James and Lily want to act like their 3-year-old, then they're going to be treated as such. So they're going to sleep in the same room with me, Ron, Albus, and their youngest sister." Harry said sternly

"Harry dear, they're-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm their father and you're their grandmother who just stood there while two of them punched their brother. So no, they're staying with me, where I can keep an eye on them." Harry said as he stared at Molly and then at James and Lily who looks ready to argued but decided not to, from the look on her past daddy's face

Arthur look impressed with Harry, he wasn't nearly in shock as the rest of them all because of little Minevra and already acting as the father he will be. So now he needs to do something before Molly or Ron who both look ready to blow makes things worse.

"So Molly, what's for dinner?" He asks his wife who looks at him

"Right, dinner," Molly said as he walks inside the burrow with everybody following her

Ginny looks at Harry and her future kids, but mostly on Albus and knew that she had already messed up. She turned her head toward Harry and knew that he doesn't trust her with her own kids right now and all due to the fact she didn't even do anything to stop both James and Lily. She doesn't even want to think about what Albus thinks of her.

James walks behind his father but kept his head down as he knows once his father is disappointed, he becomes quiet. It means you better not say anything or else you will really feel his disappointment. Lily like James was feeling her father's disappointment in her and she knew her father from her time will be the same as the past version, angry and disappointed. That thought gave her pauses, their father will most likely kind memories of his younger self; which means they're in more trouble. Maybe she can convince her grandparents to let her stay in the past with them for a while; she would do anything to avoid her father's disappointed face.

Albus looked at his two siblings and then at the past version of his parents. He has to admit that having the past version of his mother just stands there and doesn't snap out of her shock to help him or prevent James and Lily from punching him, did hurts him more than anymore. But he does know that his mother wouldn't act like her past self. His father, on the other hand, is exactly the same protective, one of the reasons he's great and at the same time not so great. When Albus first went to Hogwarts for his first year and was sorted into Slytherin, everyone mocked him for being in Slytherin even his brother James did, but Albus knows James only did it because he thought it fun. He became friends with Scorpius Malfoy who too was sorted into Slytherin.

Albus also gained a nickname Slytherin Squib as he was struggling to do magic and classes like Potions and flying lessons ended in failure. Albus also has been burden with everyone's expectations as the son of the great Harry Potter. That was something James either didn't care about or doing just fine with unlike Albus who is struggling with his magic. Albus also knows that once Lily starts Hogwarts, she will be even greater with magic than he or James. When he and James went home for Christmas break, he-well James told their parents everything; well almost everything.

James told their parents about him being in Slytherin, being friends with a Malfoy; but what James didn't say was that he was being mocked. Albus should see that his mother was shocked that he was in Slytherin, but then she smiled and told him that she'll always love him no matter what and she then scolded James for trying to use him for fun. Albus looked at his father who just smiled and said to remember what he had said to him at the train station and that when he remembers that the hat wanted to put his father in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. His father was okay with him being in Slytherin, but he knew that his father didn't like him being friends with Draco Malfoy's son. That what he doesn't understand why does his father dislike him being friends with Scorpius? He just doesn't understand.

"Albus come on" Albus heard his father yelled out to him

Albus ran toward his father and siblings who were already going inside the Burrow. When Albus was inside he sat down next to his siblings, while his father went to get Mini. Once his father came down with Mini, Albus saw his mother look at Mini and Albus bit his lip; before looking at his siblings who shake their heads as if telling him that telling the truth between his mother and Mini's relationship to the past mother wouldn't go too well.

 **AN: I fix some of ch. 1, also I'm trying to add more genres than humor in this rewrite so bear with me please.**


	3. Chapter 3

James Sirius Potter woke up at four am in the morning, thanks to his grandma. Why in the world, would his grandmother wake up at four am in the morning? She never does in their times and James is thankful for that. In truth, James couldn't really sleep with his uncle's snoring anyway, he looks over at Albus who was with dad and Minevra sleeping, surrounded by a silence spell that's sleep unwanted sound from waking them. He had been forced to sleep next to Lily who had put on her headphones to sleep. The reason why dad didn't let them sleep next to him was that he and Lily had fought again last night, so their dad had decided that they should share a bed.

James looks over at Lily and shook her up and kept on doing it until she opened her eyes.

"Wha…..at?" Lily asked looking at James, yawning and rubbing her eyes

James first took off her headphones that he still doesn't know where'd she always get them from and says "Wake up, grandma wants us up and yes she's really up"

James looks away from and back at his father who woke up already and woke Albus up. James watches as his father went over and wake his uncle up, his father then turned toward James and Lily.

"Come you two, Mrs. Weasley may have breakfast done already," Harry said to them, before picking Minerva up. She has been sleeping in the middle between their father and Albus

Harry with Minerva in his arms walks toward the bedroom door and opened it. He then proceeds to walk downstairs with James, Albus, and Lily following him leaving Ron who went back to sleep alone in the room.

When the four of them were downstairs and at the table, Fred and George reminded that it was the World Cup today. When the girls arrived, they took their seats, but Ginny tried to sit next to Harry who had Minevra on his lap Minevra made a fuss until Harry calmed her down, but Ginny frowned and when she tried to touch the little six-year-old, Minerva bit her.

"Ouch" Ginny whined

"Minerva Hermione Potter, you don't bite people" Molly scolded the six-year-old who just tilts her head to the side

Harry too tilted his head as he wondered why the little girl would bite her mother. He looks at James, Lily, and Albus who all look at each other in a very nervous kind of way. Harry narrowed his eyes at them

"They're keeping something a secret," Harry thought as he looks down at Minerva "This is about you isn't it little Minerva"

Minerva seems to sense that Harry was looking at her as she looks up at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back at her and look ahead as plates of food and drink magically landed in front of them. While Harry ate his breakfast, he also helps Minerva eat hers. Ginny at her from her seat, which was Hermione's until they traded places. Ginny kept on taking glances at Minerva who doesn't seem to like her very, Harry and maybe her siblings are the only ones who can or allowed to touch and be near Minerva.

"Today the World Cup, can we go grandma?" Lily asks excitedly

"Of course silly, we got four more extra for you, James, Albus, and little Minerva

"Yay" Lily cheered as James and Albus looked at her with amusement

Hermione looks at the three children and then look at Minerva, her eyes widen for a moment. James and Albus look like Harry, Lily look like Ginny the most, but Minerva? She's indeed Harry's daughter, but Ginny's? She's not sure and even that James, Lily and Albus is looking nervously at each other and at Minerva. Well, that gives her even more doubt. She'll need to talk to James, Lily, and Albus; but she will solve this-no she needs too as she was never the one to back out from a mystery or a challenge. Hermione looked over at Harry and knew she better keep quiet about her new mission as Harry may not take it well

After James, Lily and Albus were done; James pulled Albus and Lily to the living room and well far from hearing range.

"Was it me or did you two also see that look in Aunt Hermione's eyes?" James asks his brother and sister

"I wish it was you James, but I also saw the way Aunt Hermione's widen after looking at us and Mini. This won't end well for her" Albus answered

"Her? What about us? What about our parents getting together? If Aunt Hermione plays Nancy Drew or better yet Sherlock Holmes, she just might ruin any chance our parents get together and having us. She can't find out about Minevra or there's a chance Minerva will never appear in our lives and you know daddy's got better not overworking himself since Minerva. Grrr, Aunt Hermione's need to know everything is a trait of hers, we all and yes even daddy loves and hate about her." Lily asks/said to her brothers

James decided to change the subject as they all in agreement that Hermione can't find out.

"So are you two scare?" James asks them as the World's Cup of 1994 is one of the things of their father's past and their father's past is forbidden to talk about, well at least to them

Albus and Lily both shook their heads no and James too calmed down as yes he was a little scared as if their parents knew that they were going to the World's Cup. James had a feeling that they would all be grounded for the rest of their lives-well at least they moved out, but their parents would probably just visit just to remind them that there still grounded.

"So you two are in Hogwarts, right?" a voice asked startling the three kids

"Uncle Bill, don't do that" Lily said angrily with her hands on her hips

Bill only raised an eyebrow as he looks at his future niece, clearly Lily wanted to be seen as intimidated. But it's having the opposite effect; she looks cuter than her mother when Ginny was her age. This made Bill wonder what's were Harry's glares like when he was nine as he never met Harry when he was younger.

"So kid, but you clearly not going to get the effect you are hoping for," Bill said to Lily, which made Lily glare even harder as well as causes both James and Albus to snigger behind their hands

"Oh you do look like Harry when you glare," Charlie said walking in the living room and Bill turned toward Charlie

"And how do you know that?" Bill asks

"I met Harry when he and Ron brought a baby dragon to meet. I said something and eleven-year-old Harry glared at me. Sorry to say that glare wasn't at all what little Harry was hoping for, it was cute really." Charlie answer chuckling and eyeing Harry who stood behind him with his face all red

"So James, Albus are you two in Hogwarts?" Bill asks his nephews again

"Yes I'm in my third year and Albus in his first" James answered his uncle

"What houses are you?" Charlie asks his nephews, but before they could reply Ron ran beside Harry

"They're Gryffindors of course. I mean they're parents are Gryffindors, If they're in Slytherin. They would be disowned right? Slytherins are nothing, but evil" Ron said

"Well I'm Gryffindor and I'm proud," James said with a grin, but he glares at Ron at the same time nudged Albus forwards

"I-I'm in Slytherin," Albus said softly and they were gasps from most of the all except for Harry, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU STILL A POTTER THEN? I WOULD THINK THAT HARRY KNOWS THAT ALL MEMBERS OF THE POTTERS ARE GRYFFINDOR. I SURE DON'T WANT A SLYTHERIN AS A FAMILY MEMBER." Ron yelled without noticing the glares from Harry, James, Lily, his father, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George

Minerva look at all of them, but mostly at her Al and yes Albus is hers just like her daddy is hers. Right now she sees him sad and then she looked at her daddy who was glaring at Uncle Ronnie who was yelling making her ears hurt. She smiled in an evil kind of way at her Uncle Ronnie. James who stopped glaring noticing that's Minnie was smiling in her evil kind of way, he steps back and both his siblings followed his lead. So did his Uncles and grandpa, but they were confused; James could see it on their faces.

Harry look at them in confusing and suddenly Minerva jumped out of his arms and bite Ron.

"AHHHHHHH-GET HER OFF-GET HER OFF-AHHHHHH" Ron screamed as he ran around with Minevra hanging on and still biting

Harry had to hold his laughter in, but before he or anyway could do something the front door opened and two people ran into the room. Harry could only stare at the man, his future self and Ginny's future self.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty-seven-year-old Harry James Potter just stood there with his wife Ginevra Molly Potter with an angry yet worried faces, they were going scold their children until they saw the scene that they just ran into. The past Ron was running around screaming with Minevra biting him. But why would she bite Ron unless-Harry turned toward Albus who looks sadden and then he knew. Harry and Ginny turned to each other

"Ron's big mouth," they both said at the same time

"Dad/daddy, Mom" James, Albus, and Lily said at the same time after the saw him and their mother

The fourteen-year-old Harry just remain staring at his future self, but he managed to turn his eyes away as Ron kept on screaming. He then saw his future self-walked over to Ron and picked Minerva up.

"Daddy" Minerva yelled as she wraps her arms around his neck

"Hello My little princess, were you having fun defending Albus?" future Harry asks

Minerva only nodded with a big smile on her face, the future Harry smiled and carried her over to the future Ginny and the other kids.

"Ginny is that you?" Molly asks walking closer and the future Ginny turned to her

"Hey mom, now we could head home and by home I mean the past Potter Manor." Future Ginny said to the kids

"What? We're staying" James asks excitedly

"Yes, your mother and I had decided to stay in the past as we believed someone else had disobeyed me and came to the past." Future Harry said

"Sweet, that' mean we can all go to the World's Cup," James said excitedly

"Absolutely not," both Future Harry and Ginny said at the same time

"What? Why?" James whined

"Harry, Ginny dears-"Molly was saying until she was interrupted

"Mom, James, Albus, and Lily aren't your children; they're ours and we already made up our minds. Now come on, we have a lot to talk about." Future Ginny said in a tone that tells James, Albus, and Lily that's they're in trouble

"Now young lady, I'm-"

"I'm thirty-six, mom and there my children, you may be their grandmother, but we're their parents and what we say goes." The Future Ginny says staring down her mother

"Why don't you come too, Harry, we got to talk to you anyway." The future Harry said to the past, Harry

"Umm-"Past Harry was saying until

"You daddy come," Minerva said or rather demanded from her father's arms

"Well ok," The past Harry said

"Good, oh and Ron," The Future Harry said to the past Harry and toward Ron who was rubbing his arm

"Yeah Harry, mate?" Ron asks

"Whatever you yelled at my son Albus, you yelled in front of my past self and I will get that memory sooner or later. Do you know what that means?" The Future Harry said/asks and Ron gulped

"That's right brother dear if our memories of that aren't what we like you, me and Harry here are going to have a long chat." Future Ginny said darkly

After that Harry went with the kids, the future him and future Ginny back to this Potter Manor ignoring Hermione's and Ron's yell for him to don't go for different reasons. Ron was yelling for him for the World's Cup and Hermione was yelling for him to stop for something, which Harry has no clue what the reason is. Harry doesn't really care as he looks in his future self's eyes told him what they want to talk about might change the past and his future somewhat. That and the way both his future self and Ginny's reaction to James's mention of the World's Cup tells him something might happen there. This is also a chance for him to see where the Potter family been living until 1979 where his parents had to go into hiding.

They used Floo powder to get there, but they use a different fireplace. When Harry had asked why? Future Ginny only said they wanted to keep that they were there and at Potter Manor, a secret and not even her family can find the Manor. Harry looked around the Manor and notices everything was still dusty and there were house-elves cleaning it.

"Welcome home, little me" Future Harry said and Future Ginny rolled her eyes

"Alright, we have to something about your names, before anything else. James, Albus, Lily go and choose your rooms and stay away from the master bedroom and the rooms next to it." Future Ginny said to the kids and they took off

Harry, the future couple as well as Minevra went to sit on the cleaned sofas. Future Harry places Minevra on the couch.

"Alright first the names, why don't the past Harry stay as Harry James Potter and you my husband go with the name-"Future Ginny was saying until

"Peter Parker" the voice of James suggested as James jumped up behind the couch, startling them all expect Minevra who was asleep

"James Sirius Potter, don't scare us again and Albus, Lily if you both behind there too stand up now." Future Ginny scolded/said

Harry saw both Albus and Lily stand up next to James and smiled tiny smiles at them all.

"And no James, I'm not naming myself Peter Parker," Future Harry told James

"Peter Potter" James tried and his father just gave him a look that says no and James wisely drop it

"Bruce" Albus suggested, but no one like that name and so Albus had gotten his answer in their faces

"What's about Henrik?" Lily asks and all of them look at her

"Henrik Potter, ok I will go with that my little flower," Harry-no Henrik said to his daughter with a smiled

"Now that settle-"Ginny was interrupted

"And what about you my dear we can't go and call you Ginny when you and your past self in the same room unless you want to be called-"

"Henrik James Potter, don't you dare call me by my first name, Annalise will do just fine," Gin-Annalise said to her husband

"Fine, now let's, kids go upstairs and really look for your rooms now," Henrik said to James, Albus, and Lily who all nodded and was walking toward the stairs

"Oh James, Lily," Annalise said

"Yes mom?" both James and Lily asks

"Your father and I gained that memory of you two punching your brother. We as your parents will have words with you two. Understand?" Annalise said/asks sternly and both James and Lily went pale

"Yes mom," James and Lily both said sadly and went upstairs with Albus

Henrik and Annalise both turned toward Harry, they started talking about that they had decided to changes the past and the future, so many will live. But, first, there are things that they have to discuss with him.

"Ok this is 1994, so Triwizard Tournament will come up soon" Henrik muses

"I'm sorry, Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asks

"Oh it's a stupid Tournament that's supposed to have three champions, but this year someone will enter your name and you will be the fourth champion," Annalise said

"WHAT?" Harry ask loudly

"Quiet, you'll wake Minevra," Annalise said

"Don't worry, little me we know all the rules for the Tournament. First, we'll, of course, need to contact Gringotts before going back to Hogwarts." Henrik said

"Why Gringotts? What do they have to do with this plan of yours?" Harry asks

"To make Henrik's your magical guardian of course, if he's your magical guardian and if he says no you can't go through with the Tournament; the contract that binds you will be dull and void. So for that we also need Sirius help and that why we planning on moving him here instead of that rusty old house." Annalise explained to him

"What about Dumbledore? Will he come to know who you two are?" Harry asks

"No, the fewer people who know the better that why I had started looking for tutors for James and Albus as we refuse to let them step one foot inside Hogwarts of the past. And what is that smirk for?" Henrik said/asks as he saw his wife smirk

"I already have tutors for them, but never mind that-what wrong?" Annalise said/asks as she sees her husband's eyes go dark

"I seem to be remembering Ron's little yelling speech about Albus and his house." Henrik reply to her in a very dark voice

That when that memory came to her, Ron's yelling after Albus announced that he was in Slytherin and that they could have disowned him. Oh, she and her very angry husband will have words with her brother that for sure. But for now, they need to think about their plans and to look to see if Teddy was really in the past.

"I know, but we need to work out our plans for changing the past, for our children and for Teddy," she said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder

"Your right, we found our kids and how we need to find the last one Teddy," Henrik said

"Teddy? Who's he?" Harry asks the two

"Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy's his nickname and he's our/your godson," both Henrik and Annalise said at the same time

"WHAT?" Harry yelled as he fainted

"Really you were fine when our children came to the past. But you fainted at the mention our godson" Annalise said to her husband

"Hey it's wasn't me, it was little me over there who fainted" Henrik tries to defend himself

Annalise only raised an eyebrow at him, but then she's gaining new memories of the World Cup. It was mostly the same, but without Harry.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Britain; a nineteen-year-old turquoise blue-haired boy was running through Diagon Alley as he was being chased by Death Eaters and he knew they were Death Eaters as he had read up on them back in his days of Hogwarts. Oh, how his grandmother and godparents were furious; the boy stopped and looks around the shops, he notices the candy shop and hurried to the door and found it to be locked. He shook his head and then broke the glass to reach inside and unlocked the door. He opens the door and went inside, of course, it was dark, but that and the candies gave him an idea. He went to find the gumballs as he knew this shop has them.

When he found them, he empties all the gumballs on the floor and when to find others to put on the floor. When the floor was covered by all kind of candies, the boy went to the other side of the shop, which tiptoeing around the candies and hid. Good thing too and Death Eaters entered the shop.

"Where is that little-Ahhhh" one Death Eater, who sounded like a woman, was saying, but stepped on a gumball and then on another

One by one each of the Death Eaters was now struggling to keep from falling. From his hiding spot, the boy had to keep himself from laughing. But then he sees fireplaces and green powder in front of him. He looks back on the Death Eaters some were on the floor and some were still struggling. He dashes to the fireplaces, grabs some powder and yelled very softly

"Potter Manor"

Then he was consumed by green flames just in time a man who looks like that Doctor from that show Lily watches cast a curse at him. Once he was in another fireplace at Potter Manor, he was shocked at what or who he sees

"Teddy?" two voices said at the same time

"H-hey Harry, hey Ginny, how have you been?" the boy now known as Teddy said/asks his godparents

His godparents only narrowed their eyes at him and he only smiled nervously at them, but he knew he was in trouble.

 **AN: The Future Ginny will be called Annalise, while Future Harry will be called Henrik**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up to people yelling, he got up to see his future self and Gin-he mean Annalise yelling at a turquoise blue-haired boy. He looks over to Minerva who was already awake. He then turned to the stairs, where he sees James, Albus, and Lily spying on their parents' as well as he was.

"What in Merlin's name were doing? Better yet what were you thinking?" Annalise ask in a loud voice that reminds Harry of Mrs. Weasley

Henrik looks over at Harry with a smirk, telling Harry that he remembers that thought. Harry just shook his head this whole future self will get annoying, but he pays attention to the scene in front of him

"You were chased by Death Eaters Teddy, what were you even doing that causes you notice by them? Henrik asks Teddy who Harry remember that he is his future godson

"I was-umm" Teddy was having problems finding words

"Don't tell me you learn about him in those books that Hermione had written about the History of the War among other things. The one we told you and the others that were forbidden, Teddy." Henrik said and Teddy avoided theirs mainly Henrik's eyes

"Edward Remus Lupin" Annalise scolded

"I just wanted to know my parents, I wanted to meet them-well at first and then I thought if I can change the past then my parents among others wouldn't die. Harry, you wouldn't-"Teddy was interrupted

"Enough Edward, your actions with you building that machine causes my children to come to the past, which causes us to wonder where you were and then come to the past ourselves. You-"Annalise was saying

"Enough Ginevra" Henrik said, but the damage was done Harry could see tears in Teddy's eyes and he ran outside

"Teddy wait, I'm-TEDDY," Annalise said/yelled and was going to follow after Teddy, but Henrik stops her

"I will go, why don't you and little me, think about what's we all going to eat for dinner tonight and help the kids get ready for bed," Henrik said/suggested

Harry saw Henrik walks toward the front door and went outside. He turned toward Annalise who looked troubled, before heading toward the kitchen. Harry got up, picked Minevra up and followed after Annalise.

Meanwhile outside; Henrik found Teddy who hair is now his sandy brown color sitting on a bench that was in front of a small lake. He sat next to him and he didn't say anything

"I just wanted to save my parents without actually being in a war," Teddy said softly

"I know," Henrik said

"I didn't mean to anger you or Ginny, I just-"Teddy was interrupted

"Ginny wasn't angry at you Teddy, yes she's angry that you went to the past without telling us and after we told you not too. But you're not the causes of James, Albus or Lily's decided to use the Time Machine." Henrik told him, Teddy just laugh a fake one

"She sure sounded like it, like it's my fault," Teddy said

"Teddy, she worries just like I do about you, about James, Albus, Lily and the youngest of all Minerva. We worry for you as you became obsessed about the past about the time machine ever since you found how to build one. We worry about James and how one day one of his pranks will go too far just like it almost did when he was seven. We worry about Albus as he's our shy little boy who we fear won't be able to handle the pressure of being the son of the famous Harry Potter and like James won't tell us that he's having troubles." Henrik took a breath, before continuing

"We fear that Lily might be outcast like her aunt Hermione for being too bright for own good when it's her time for Hogwarts. We also feard for Minevra, for so many reasons. But my point is Teddy that we were afraid that you were lost out there and we had no idea. We also lost your parents Teddy; don't make us worry about losing you too." Henrik said to Teddy who looks at him

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am" Teddy apologies to Henrik who just wrap an arm around Teddy

"I know Teddy, I know and it's ok to miss your parents who you never knew. It's ok that you wanted to save them. I miss my parents, I wish I had them growing up and I wish I could save them using the time machine, but I don't." Henrik told him

"So I guess we're going home" Teddy guesses

"No" Henrik flat out told him

"What?" Teddy asks

"Ginny and I had-well Ginny did really have decided to stay and try to change the past, which means-"Henrik was interrupted

"What? Really?" Teddy asks excited, calmed down after Henrik gave him a look

"Which mean Teddy that you're going to stay with us in Potter Manor, not wandering off to Merlin knows where especially with those Death Eaters chasing after you. You will also listen to us no matter what, do you understand?" Henrik said/asks Teddy

"Yes I understand," Teddy said to Henrik who smiles

"Good, now tell me about these Death Eaters. Did you get a good look at them?" Henrik asks

"Well-"Teddy started

Back inside the Potter Manor in the kitchen; Harry was looking at all the food in the fridge.

"Where did you get all these foods? Didn't you and he got here just yesterday or something? Harry asks Annalise

"The house-elves" Annalise simply said to Harry

Harry looked at her, and then at Minerva who was sitting in a chair looking back at him. Harry smiled and looks back inside the fridge; he sees what he can cook. Harry then closes it, for now, to look for pans and such. When he did, he notices that Annalise was gone and Lily was next to him.

"Can I help?" Lily asks

"You know how to cook?" Harry asks surprised at what Lily had asked

"Yes, you let me help you cook as you the only one allowed to cook as mom can't cook. You allow mom to decide what you will cook, but you don't allow her anywhere near the oven. Last time she tried to cook, the Manor had burn markings over the walls that you had to paint over. But you let me help you cook, also Albus" Lily explained to Harry

"Not James or Teddy?" Harry asks and Lily laughs

"Are you kidding, James inherited mom's ability to set fire over the smallest of things and Teddy inherited his mother's clumsiness, which daddy had said. Teddy trip over his own feet, so daddy doesn't even trust Teddy in the kitchen. So it's just me and Albus who help daddy cook." Lily explained

"I see," Harry said

Harry showed Lily what she can do and then they started cooking, Annalise came back in and smiled seeing Harry and Lily together as in their own time they always were. She looks at Minevra and notices that she was eating a baby carrot while watching her past daddy and sister cook just like always. She then heard a crash upstairs, so she walks upstairs and followed the noise to a room where she sees James and Albus standing near broken glass.

"What happened?" she asks her sons who both turned to her

"We were planning to share the room, but then-" she decided to interrupted Albus

"James, Albus you both know that if you share a room you two will fight more than you already do and destroy the Manor. There are plenty of rooms for each of you, so choose another room." She told her sons

"Mom, this place is still haunted," James said seriously

"James the Manor isn't haunted, it's just the portraits of the members of the Potter family. Remember James, this is 1994 and no had lived here since 1979 or earlier; they don't know us. Let me guess you woke us up and they spook you and s you knock the lamp over." She guesses and she was right as James nodded his head

"Ok good, now just leave the glass alone and a house-elf will see to it. I will also send you sister up." She said and she walks out of the room

She walks downstairs and toward the kitchen, where she sees Harry and Lily finishing up.

"Lily"

"Yes, mom?" Lily asks

"Can you take Minevra and wash her hand and then get you brothers for me?" She asks her daughter

"Ok, come on Mini," Lily said as she set down the plates on the table and took her sister's hand

Harry watches at Lily leave with her sister and then look at Annalise as she places the plate at every spot. Harry began to put food on the plates

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asks Annalise who smiles

"It's about Minerva?" Annalisa asks back

"You don't-"Harry was interrupted

"Harry you are the only person that I trust with the truth of Minerva, I don't even trust my younger self with the truth. But I know you will keep it." Annalise said, sitting down

"Is she really my daughter?" Harry asks

"Yes she is, she's really your daughter" Annalise confirmed it, Harry still frown as there was something in her voice

"Is she yours?" Harry asks and Annalise smiles a sadly smile

"Yes and no. Yes, she's my daughter I love her as such, but biology no she's not." Annalise said shocking Harry "I couldn't even if I wanted more" Annalise muttered that part, but Harry still heard it.

Harry was going to ask more, but the others walk in and took in the sight of food. Harry sat down next to Lily and ate his plate of food, but can't help but to look at Minerva. Who was her mother? Does Harry know her?


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came, Henrik and Annalise were already awake and in the kitchen; Henrik was fixing breakfast and Annalise was sitting in the table.

"You told him," Henrik said to Annalise as he was fixing the eggs and bacon

"He's you, what was I going to do lie to him. You know yourself, better than anything and besides, I didn't tell him about her mother" Annalise argued

"And I propose that you're going to tell the past you too," Henrik said to her as Annalise was getting up and walking toward the fridge

"No, I only told him, because you could keep a secret better than anyone. I know myself and if I tell her, my thirteen-year-old self will assume the wrong things" Annalise said getting the milk out and then cups for everybody

"Anna-Harry just waking up?" Henrik was saying until he got a glimpse of his past self who was carrying Minevra

"Couldn't you've have known that? Harry asks as he sat down with Minevra places on his lap

"Oh, I'm 23 years older than you and we are just changing things. The new memories come later." Henrik said as Teddy walks in rubbing his eyes and yawning followed by James, Albus, and Lily

"M-Morning Harry/dad/daddy," the four said as they walked toward the table

"Morning you four, breakfast is served," Henrik said as he and Annalise place the plates on the table

Henrik pulled out a chair and then picked Minevra up from his past self. He then places her in the chair, before sitting in his own seat.

"Nooo," Minerva said as she tries to get back onto Harry's lap

"Minerva stops that, we can't keep carrying you forever or letting you sit on our laps. You are six, you need to learn you can't get everything you want" Annalise scolded, causing Minerva to look at her and stick out her tongue at Annalise

Henrik just looks between his daughter and his wife, his daughter being in one of her moods and his wife not dealing with it today. He thought that she and Minerva had finally made some progress as Minerva would let her step-mother near her and even hold her for a minute. Harry, on the other hand, had just finished eating his breakfast and had excused himself as he wanted to look around the Manor that he would've grown up in if his parents were alive. He went upstairs and looks into all the rooms even the ones that the kids picked out. In what he thinks is Lily's room, there was a picture on the stand.

He walks closer to it and picked the picture up, it was a picture of him and a girl who has dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Her face looks exactly like Minerva, but who is she?

"I'm not supposed to have that" Lily's voice said from behind Harry, causing Harry to turn around to look at his future daughter

"Who is she, Lily?" Harry asks Lily as if she would know

"Don't know, but I like that picture because she's got a kind smile just like moms. The picture was found with Minnie-Opps wasn't supposed to say that" Lily said as she looks down the hall. Harry went toward her when Henrik appeared and took one look at the picture in Harry's hands

"Lily how many times do I have to say, don't take things out of my office or room." Henrik scolded Lily who looks down

"Sorry daddy," Lily said

"It fine, Harry we are going to Gringotts now, Annalise is going to bring the others over there. So you, me and the kids are going to the bank" Henrik said as he took the picture out of Harry's hands and onto another stand and then walk away

Harry and Lily followed him down the stairs and into the living room. One by One they all yelled Diagon Alley starting with Teddy. Harry goes before Henrik and Minerva who was going together. Luckily Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron instead of that other Alley, Harry waited for Henrik and Minevra to arrive with Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily. Once that both Henrik and Minevra were there, they all went to Gringotts.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, young Mr. Potter, and others welcome we been expecting you." A goblin greeted them

"It's good to see you Griphook; we're here to see the Potter family manager Agrod. Oh, and my wife will come with others please bring them to us." Henrik said/requested

Harry saw Griphook nods and another goblin leading them to Agrod's office. Once there the goblin opens the door for them and they all went inside, just to see another goblin who Harry assumes is Agrod sitting behind his desk.

"Welcome Mr. Potters please have a seat, while we wait as I assumed we will have others coming," Agrod said without looking up from what he was doing

Henrik sat down in the first chair that appears; next to him were Teddy, then James, Albus, Lily, Minevra and finally Harry. Harry look at Minerva with a smile and at the same time, she was curious about her and her unknown mother in that picture. He then turned around as he heard the door opened and he saw Annalise with Remus, Sirius, and others.

"Ah Mrs. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Miss. Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, Madam Bones; welcome" Agrod said, looking at them

Harry saw that the woman Madam Bones was looking at Sirius with narrowed eyes, but she sat down next to them Tonks, who next to the pink haired woman who he thinks is their daughter. Annalise sat next to Henrik, while both Remus and Sirius sat next to him.

"How's that we all here what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Agrod said asks Henrik who was about to answer, but

"Why am I here? Why is the criminal Black here and why can't I arrest him? Who are these people?" Madam Bones demanded

"Madam Bones, Mr. Black is innocent and that Mr. Black still can accept his Lordship is proof of that as you know criminals once convicted and have been declared guilty cannot be Lords or Ladies of their houses. They also cannot have ties to Gringotts and so Gringotts would move whatever in the Black vault to the next of kin, but Mr. Black here still have his and so cannot be guilty." Agrod said explained to her

"But he had a trial, he was convicted" Madam Bones argued, sure of that fact

"Actually Mr. Black here never had a trial," Annalise said to Madam Bones who turned to look at her

"I'm sorry, I never introduce myself when I went and got you or Auror Tonks here. I'm Annalise Estellise Potter nee Weasley, I'm Harry here cousin in law, this is my husband Henrik James Potter the cousin to the late Potter family. These are our children. I also know Mr. Black is innocent as I have people who find out things, I like knowing things." Annalise said to Madam Bones pointing at Henrik, the kids, Harry and Sirius with a smile

Harry didn't think about that though, he thought about the way Annalise said the name Estellise when she said it she looks at him and Henrik's eyes narrowed too. Was Minerva's mother named Estellise? Why doesn't Henrik want Annalise to tell anyone of Estellise? Harry was so confused by it all

"I-I will look and if there wasn't I will matter sure that there's a trial," Madam Bones said

"Now that's settled, we can do what we came here for. Agrod, I want custody of Harry here and be named the magical guardian of him." Henrik said to the goblin shocking the others expect for Agrod and the Potters, but Harry knew he needs to play his part

"But I thought Dumbledore was my magical guardian?" Harry said/asked, and from Agrod's eyes, he knew who and what Harry, Henrik, and Annalise were and was playing. He was amused by it

"No Mr. Potter he isn't, I don't know what reason he has for claiming that. Mr. Black is your magical guardian, but who are you currently staying at? If I may ask" Agrod said/asks

"My Aunt's family the Dursleys" Harry answers and he saw Agrod's eyes got darker and the turned to Sirius

"Mr. Black, do you agree to give up your magical guardianship of Harry Potter to Henrik Potter?" Agrod ask Sirius

Harry saw Sirius look between him and Henrik, then his eyes widen for a second and Harry knew that Sirius knew.

"Yes I do," Sirius said without missing a beat

"I will draw up papers for it, is there anything else we must do today?" Agrod asks Henrik

"Yes, but first I need to talk with Anna first," Henrik said

"Of course you can use the office next door. It's empty" Agrod said knowing that Henrik was upset for some reason

"Thank you. Dear this way" Henrik said, getting up and walking toward the office door to go next door. Annalise followed

When they were next door, Henrik closed the door after his wife entered and the look at her

"Estellise? Really, Gin" Henrik said to his wife

"Harry, you and I both know that your past self will wonder about Minerva's mother," Annalise argued

"We will deal with this later, but Sirius now knows and if he knows Remus will soon follow," Henrik said to her

"That way we should tell them and the Tonks" Annalise said

"That will be too many with your family and all" Henrik said then gave his wife a look after she looks elsewhere like James does when he did something "What did you do?"

"I may have erased their memory; well all expect Hermione she was nowhere to be seen. But don't worry Ron knows or rather fears you and me for some odd reason" Annalise said innocently

"Oh that's just great and who else going to know? Oh, what about Amelia Bones? And are you going to erase Hermione's memory too? Ginevra" Henrik angrily asks

"Watch it, Harry James Potter, we need Remus, Sirius and the Tonks. You and the past Harry need Sirius and Teddy need his parents. Are you going to really deny Teddy that" Annalise said

"Really, you're going there. That low, even for you. Let's get back in there" Henrik said as he turns around and walked toward the door

"Harry I-"Annalise was saying, but Henrik already was gone. "What wrong with me?" she asks herself and then walked toward the open door and when she was through it she stopped as Minerva was there staring or rather glaring at her and behind Minerva was Teddy who was also glaring at her

She tried to speak, but Teddy just picked up Minerva and walked into Agrod's office. She followed and quietly sat next to Henrik who was already speaking to Agrod, but she notices that Amelia was gone.

"So you Henrik are the future Harry; you're the future Ginny Weasley, there your kids. Teddy here is the son of Remus and my cousin Nymphadora? Does the others Weasleys know?" Sirius asks

"No, the Weasleys don't know," Henrik said to Sirius, not even giving her a glances

"What? Of course-" James started, but Teddy covered his mouth

"They don't anymore, thanks to your mother" Teddy muttered to James, Albus, and Lily

"What are you talking about Teddy?" Henrik ask his godson

"We meaning Minevra and I heard you two," Teddy answered Henrik

"What? When? When I came out you two were-"

"We were hiding from you Harry" Teddy revealed

"But you revealed yourselves for Gin," Henrik said, looking at Teddy as if telling him that they were going to have a talk

Harry notices that James, Albus, and Lily were giving Annalise looks that say how hurt, they are. Remus, Sirius, and the Tonks can all see how protective Teddy is of his godfather. They then look at Annalise and wonder what was going on with her to hurt her own children by removing the memories of their uncles and grandparents.

 **AN: This isn't Ginny bashing, just something going on with Annalise**


End file.
